W podziemiach Metropolii cz. 3
Kharlez siedział ubrany tylko w spodnie i blieliznę przy swoim warsztacie kreśląc, mierząc, licząc i poprawiając plany swego przyszłego dzieła. Broń ostateczna, zguba wszystkiego co żywe, a przez to słabe. Wszystko co było mu potrzebne już posiadał, więc pozostało poprawienie szczegółów i rozpoczęcie pracy… - Co rooooooooooooobisz? – spytała nagle Szalona pojawiając się za nim znikąd. Normalnie by się wystraszył, lub jakkolwiek zareagował, lecz nie teraz, Omnisjasz pragnął teraz całkowitego skupienia. - Pracuje, nie widać? – odparł zaskakująco nawet dla siebie zimno. – Czego chcesz? Szalona zrobiła obrażoną minę po czym przystawiła Technikowi pistolet do skroni, lecz ku jej jeszcze większemu zdziwieniu nie było reakcji. - Fochnąłeś się na mnie? – spytała, a do jej oczu napłynęły łzy. – PLOOOOOOOSEEEE! Nie fochaj sięęęęęęęęęę! – po tych słowach rzuciła mu się na szyję łkając, a Kharlez tylko przewrócił oczami. – Bo się zabiję… - te słowa już tknęły człowieka. Kharlez spojrzał w stronę twarzy rudowłosej, lecz napotkał lufę pistoletu, w którą uderzył nosem, a chwilę potem usłyszał śmiech. - Żartowałam! – Szalona przeciągnęła się po czym odeszła kilka kroków i zaczęła kręcić swym pistoletem w rytm tylko dla niej słyszalnej muzyki. - Ehhh… Pewnie cię nie zaskoczę stwierdzeniem, że słyszałem to od dziewczyn nie raz. Głównie gdy któraś mówiła, że się jej podobam, lub jej zależy. – Kharlez wstał od stanowiska i podszedł bliżej Szalonej przeczesując jej włosy mechadendrytem. – Nie raz też słyszałem, że jestem nikim i nic nie znaczę… - rudowłosa rozłożyła ramiona, a szatyn położył swe dłonie na jej biodrach. - Może kiedyś, teraz jesteś jedną z najważniejszych osób w tym państwie. – Szalona odwróciła się w jego stronę kładąc lewą dłoń na jego prawym policzku, a pistolet lufą do skroni. Nagle zaśmiała się, po czym jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze, lecz twarz technika nawet nie drgnęła. – Nie mówiłeś! Czemu tak nienawidzisz organicznego ciała i ogólnie życia? – odgięła się d tyłu wypinając pierś. - Przecież wiesz… Wiesz o mnie wszystko. – podłożył serworamiona pod głowę i plecy ducha nie pozwalając jej dalej opadać. - No i co z tego? – Szalona puściła się dłońmi po czym złapała mężczyznę nogami na wysokości brzucha. – Lubię jak mi opowiadasz różne rzeczy. - Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? – Kharlez uśmiechnął się lekko i spoglądając swymi zielonymi oczami na dziewczynę przesunął prawą dłonią w kierunku jej lewego kolana jednocześnie unosząc lewą rękę i podpierając Szaloną mechadendrytami. - Oczywiście! – wyrzuciła ramiona w górę pozwalając pistoletowi poszybować w kąt, po czym spojrzała w oczy Technikowi z przekornym uśmiechem. – Przecież ty mi zawsze wierzysz, naiwniaczku… MÓJ naiwniaczku… - powiedziała słodkim głosem wijąc się nieco w stalowym chwycie Kharleza, na co ten zareagował tylko czułym uśmiechem. - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę. – złapał wolną dłonią za tył czaszki dziewczyny poczym zaczął delikatnie poruszać palcami. – Ciało jest słabe, starzeje się i gnije. Ulega wiecznemu cyklowi śmierci. – przesunął dłoń na policzek dziewczyny, a ta ugryzła go delikatnie, może nieco zalotnie w kciuk jednocześnie kładąc swoją dłoń na jego. – Maszyny natomiast się nie starzeją, a najdoskonalsze nawet nie podlegają prawom czasu. – nachylił się po tych słowach do jej twarzy. – Teraz już wiesz? – szepnął przechylając głowę, a Szalona przytaknęła z uśmiechem. - A może powiesz mi jeszcze jakieś inne ciekawostki o sobie? – spytała po czym oblizała usta Kharleza, a całe jego ciało przeszły drgawki. Następnie szybkim ruchem wydostała się z chwytu stając obok prostującego się technika, a potem podeszła do łóżka, na którego brzegu usiadła kładąc nogę na nogę. - Może… - odpowiedział spokojnie zaplatając dłonie za plecami prezentując pokrytą licznymi bliznami klatkę piersiową i brzuch. Następnie podszedł do niej wolnym krokiem. – A co chciałabyś wiedzieć? - Może na początek… - przechyliła głowę po czym sięgnęła pod łóżko wyciągając butelkę wina. – Ile jesteś w stanie wypić… - Wiesz, że to się może źle skończyć? – spytał siadając obok niej. – Mówiłem ci, że mam słabą głowę. - No i? – rudowłosa przewróciła oczami i położyła się na kolanach Technika przyciskając szyjkę butelki do jego policzka jednocześnie śmiejąc się. – Zrób to dla mnie! Prooooooszę… - po tych słowach zrobiła maślane oczka i taka minę, ze stopiłoby to serce nawet maszynie. - Ehh, no dobra. – Kharlez chwycił butelkę po czym wychylił całą jej zawartość za jednym podejściem. – Tyle chciałaś? Wiesz, muszę wracać do pracy. - Jeszcze nie! – krzyknęła z udawaną lub nie, złością wyciągając kolejną butelkę. – PIJ! +++DWIE_GODZINY_PÓŹNIEJ+++ Kharlez leżał nieprzytomny w pozycji embrionalnej na łóżku, jednocześnie robiąc za oparcie dla Szalonej, która bawiła się jego telefonem przeglądając kontakty. W końcu zatrzymała się przy Marcusie i wybrała połączenie głosowe. - Heeeeeeeeeeej! – zawyła do słuchawki. – Co u ciebie? - Kha… Szalona. – odpowiedział zaspanym głosem Marcus. – Jest 3 nad ranem… Czego chcesz? - No bo jestem u Kharleza i się bawimy. – odpowiedziała jednocześnie jęcząc. - Domyśliłem… Zaraz… w co się bawicie? – odpowiedział nagle rozbudzony. Miesiące pobytu u glorii nauczyły go rozumienia tego typu podtekstów aż za dobrze. – Podaj mi Kharleza do telefonu! - Emmm. – Szalona spojrzała jak śpiący technik odruchowo zatyka sobie usta dłonią, jakby tamując wymioty. – Jest dosyć zajęty, ma pełne usta roboty… - Ahaaaaa… - zdziwienie w głosie rozmówcy mówiło samo za siebie. Można się domyślić, ze nie spodziewał się tego, zwłaszcza tego czym myślał teraz, że się dzieje. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego podejrzeń Rudowłosa zamruczała, po czym zaczęła chichotać. – Wiesz co? Mógłbym do was wpaść? - No nie bardzo… - zagryzła dolną wargę po czym złapała Kharleza za włosy. – On jest tylko mój… - Emmm. – Marcus zmieszał się nie na żarty. – Ja też mógłbym być twój, co nie? - Nie! – powiedziała głosem przypominającym miauknięcie kota. – Nie lubię okularników, rozumiesz, no nie? - Tak, niestety… - powiedział zawiedziony. – Ale zawsze mogę je zdjąć. - To nie to samo. – Szalona położyła się bardziej na techniku gniotąc mu brzuch, na co ten odpowiedział odruchowym złapaniem jej za talię. – Ooooo! – krzyknęła zaskoczona odsuwając rękę. – Ty niegrzeczny! Marcus tylko jęknął z zazdrość i bezsilności. - Wiesz, muszę Kończyc, ważne sprawy mnie wzywają. – powiedział szybko. - Jakie? Jest trzecia nad ranem! – zapytała zdziwionym głosem Rudowłosa. - WAŻNE! – warknął Marcus i się rozłączył. - Mmmm… - Szalona spojrzała na przepitego Kharleza i głosem surowego opiekuna powiedziała: - No i co narobiłeś? Teraz nasz żołnierzyk dokona masowego dzieciobójstwa! Jesteś z siebie dumny?! – odpowiedzią było tylko mruknięcie i podrapanie się po nosie. – Ehhh, faceci… Zero współczucia, tylko by spali… Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures